Mobile projection screens were first developed in the late 1950s and early 1960s as an alternative to the large-format roller-type projection screens, which operated in the manner of a pull-down window shade. Although roller screens are somewhat portable in small sizes, there was and is a demand for larger size projection screens for use by staging and projection professionals in remote locations for events such as sales meetings, seminars, and entertainment.
Users needing a projection screen that was, for example, 14′ long, which is not an uncommon size, would require a one-piece screen in a 14′ long tube. A roller screen of this size was expensive to manufacture and difficult to ship and handle on-site in a temporary, non-permanent application.
As a consequence of the drawbacks found in the roller screens, an alternative product was developed using a frame constructed of 1″ aluminum tube stock. The aluminum tube stock was cut in various lengths as required and a hinge was added. This hinge allowed the product to be folded into a smaller size, which could be assembled (unfolded) and disassembled (folded) as needed.
With this design, the user attached a PVC vinyl projection surface to the frame using matching male and female snaps, which were applied to both the folding frame and the folding PVC vinyl projection surface. This design reduced time of assembly in the field and reduced the overall shipping dimensions, which reduced the overall cost to provide professional projection at remote locations.